My Silly Engagement
by vyorin
Summary: Hidup yang berubah jadi konyol! Pertunangan konyol! Dan sang tunangan yang konyol! Ada yang lebih buruk lagi? Tentu saja! Banyak! AU, kurang jelas, etc. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Cho mau ngucapin TERIMAKASIH BANYAK buat teman-teman tercinta yang sudah mau mampir di fic cho. gomen kalo amburadul cho masih pemula...  
><strong>

**Kini cho balik lagi dengan kengerian-eh, maksudnya dengan fic baru lagi. Ini mungkin cuma jadi 2-shot aja…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungguhkah ini nyata? Boleh tidak aku berharap ini hanya mimpi, lalu aku memejamkan mataku dan jreeeng! Saat aku membuka mataku aku masih berada diatas tempat tidurku yang nyaman.

Tapi nyatanya sejak tadi aku berusaha memejamkan mataku dan berdoa –bahkan sampai melafalkan mantra pasaran yang biasa diucapkan pesulap- aku tetap saja tak bergeming dari ruangan mewah ini. Oh, Tuhan! Kemana perginya kehidupanku yang biasa tapi damai? Tadi pagi saja saat bangun tidur aku yakin masih berada di dunia yang indah. Tapi sekarang…

Neraka!

Berdiri di antara puluhan orang yang tak kukenal. Berpura-pura tersenyum ramah saat ada yang mengucapkan : "Selamat ya, Kuchiki-san, atas pertunangan Anda!". Jujur aku lebih memilih lompat ke jurang dari pada mendengar itu. Aku kan baru 16 tahun, kenapa harus tunangan dengan-! Dengan orang aneh yang sejak tadi seperti tidak peduli bahwa dia ditunangkan denganKU, dan lebih memilih sibuk dengan gadis-gadis cantik!

SHIT! Takdirku sungguh mengerikan. Bertunangan dengan laki-laki yang belum ku kenal dan yang paling penting, p-l-a-y b-o-y!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : ukh! Sepertinya takdir pun berlaku kejam pada saya~ PUNYA TITE KUBO! Puas?**

**WARNING! : AU, OOC, typo(s), diksi kacau, Rukia's POV, ide pasaran, gantung -mungkin-, etc, etc.**

**My Silly Engagement**

Aku Kuchiki Rukia, gadis biasa yang selalu bersyukur karena memiliki kehidupan yang juga biasa. Terlahir dalam keluarga yang tak bisa dibilang biasa, tapi aku tetap ingin menjalani hidup sebagai orang kebanyakan dan tidak terlalu ingin bergantung pada harta dan kekuasaan ayahku, Kuchiki Byakuya. Dan aku bersyukur untuk itu.

Kata ibuku, kalau kita selalu bersyukur atas apa yang Tuhan berikan, Tuhan pasti akan memberi lebih. Aku percaya itu. Tapi pertanyaannya adalah kenapa sepertinya ucapan ibuku itu tidak berlaku dalam kehidupanku? Bukannya aku ini lumayan sering bersyukur? Eh, tapi juga sering menuntut. Mungkin itu salahku sehingga dihukum seperti ini. Tuhan ampuni aku.

Kurasa sulit untuk bisa memperoleh kembali kedamaian hidupku, karena kini aku mendapati diriku tengah berada di ballroom yang menjadi saksi bisu pertunanganku beberapa saat lalu dengan dia. Laki-laki yang tengah bercanda dan sibuk tertawa dengan gadis-gadis cantik yang hadir di pesta ini. Memandang ngeri pada 'dia', Kurosaki Ichigo! Laki-laki bodoh yang sepertinya memiliki daya ingat sangat jongkok!

Baru setengah jam dia bertunangan denganku –gadis-yang-bias-biasa-saja, setengah jam kemudian sibuk menggoda selusin gadis cantik yang mengerubunginya. Apa itu kalau bukan tolol namanya?

Dan juga gadis-gadis itu sama tololnya dengan Kepala Jeruk itu. Bisa-bisanya mereka nekad mengerubungi laki-laki yang baru saja bertungangan tepat di depan mata mereka. Dunia ini benar-benar berusaha membuatku ikut tolol!

Sepersekian detik berikutnya aku sudah berjalan sambil bersungut-sungut meninggalkan ballroom terkutuk itu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoaaahm~ nyam~," sudah keempat kalinya aku menguap sejak duduk manis di bangkuku lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Kemana sih gurunya? Ini kan sudah lewat lima belas menit sejak bel berbunyi?" gerutuku yang mungkin terdengar tak wajar karena sekarang aku mendapati teman-temanku memandangku dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Apa!" selorohku makin membuat alis mereka terangkat.

"Wah! Tumben nih, Kuchiki-sama," Rangiku yang pertama bicara sambil memelukku. Oh, bukan memelukku rupanya, tapi mencekik leherku.

"Sakit! Sesak! Oksigen!"

"Baiklah!" dan senyum polos mengembang diwajah Rangiku. Itu tadi percobaan pembunuhan pertama yang dilakukan salah satu temanku. Kita lihat saja nanti cara apa yang mereka lalukan untuk menyiksaku.

"Huh!" dengusku kesal.

"Eh, Rukia-san. Katanya ada murid cowok baru lho dikelas kita. Katanya dia dari keluarga Ku-"

"Anak-anak, kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Ada teman baru untuk kalian!" titah sang guru membatalkan niat Inoue untuk menabur benih gosip padaku.

"Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu Kurosaki-san,"ucap sang sensei ramah.

Detik berikutnya aku yakin dunia kecilku yang damai benar-benar hancur!

Aku melihatnya! Dia ada di sana! Bediri acuh dengan seragam yang sedikit berantakan meski ini masih pagi, rambut orange nyentrik yang sedikit terlalu panjang. Mata tajamnya yang terlihat masih ngantuk tapi tetap saja tajam, dan dia mulai berkata, "Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, pindahan dari London International School. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya."

"Baiklah anak-anak, jika ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan lebih lanjut nanti saja saat istirahat, sekarang kita harus mulai pelajaran kita," kembali sang sensei mengeluarkan titahnya dengan iringan rasa tak rela dari seluruh murid, terutama murid perempuan.

"Kurosaki-san, duduklah dibangku kosong di belakang Kuchiki," serta merta karena reflek aku mengangkat tanganku. Bodohnya aku, harusnya tak perlu, dia kan sudah tahu aku.

Setelah yakin Ichigo duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di belakangku, Aizen-sensei memulai ceramahnya tentang rumus kimia yang terdengar samar bagiku. Yang kudengar hanyalah otakku yang terus memutar kata 'duniaku' dan 'hancur'.

**.**

**.**

Jam pelajaran ketiga dan keempat kosong karena Mayuri-sensei sedang ijin mengikuti seminar di luar kota. Tak ayal hal ini dimanfaatkan penghuni kelas ini untuk menginterogasi sang murid pindahan, dan mengabaikan tugas yang tadi diberikan guru jaga.

Si Kepala Jeruk itu sudah memulai aksi playboy-nya yang membuat murid perempuan malang di kelasku histeris. Padahal sebagian siswi populer dan cantik ada di kelasku. Bukankah itu akan membuat Si Kepala Jeruk itu makin bersemangat dengan rayuan gombalnya. Entah rayuan macam apa yang dia keluarkan aku tak peduli dan aku juga menjadi tuli dari suaranya. Maksudku, sungguh aku tak bisa mendengar rayuannya dengan jelas. Hanya samar-samar seperti kata 'manis' dan 'cantik', hanya itu yang kudengar dengan jelas. Selebihnya hanya seperti dengungan lebah!

"Kyaaaa! Kurosaki-kun bisa saja!"

Grrrrr! Bisakah menggombal di tempat lain? Aku ingin tidur!

**.**

**.**

"Uh! Akhirnya~," ucapku penuh kelegaan sambil mengendurkan otot-ototku yang tegang setelah delapan jam kurang lebih, hanya duduk dibangkuku. Aku bahkan tidak keluar saat istirahat makan siang. Mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga malas. Sepertinya nanti mag-ku akan kambuh. Aku semakin gencar merenggangkan otot-otoku yang tegang sampai hampir menyerupai orang senam.

Angkat tangan tinggi-tinggi. Geleng kanan, geleng kiri. Putar badan…

Oh, dear! Mati aku! Bagaimana ini? Badanku tak bisa kembali. Aku terpaku. Kami bertemu pandang. Baru aku sadar mata Si Kepala Jeruk ini berwarna amber. Ah! Bukan saatnya untuk itu! Berbaliklah Rukia, atau setidaknya ucapkan sesuatu. Aku pasti benar-benar terlihat tolol.

"Hai," akhirnya. Aku bisa juga mengucapkan satu suku kata, meski canggung.

"Hai, juga," balas kepala jeruk datar. Hmm, sepertinya dia tak berminat jadi playboy di depanku. Mungkin ini artinya dia juga tidak menyukai pertunangan kami. Mungkin dia bisa diajak kerjasama untuk membatalkan pertunangan kami. Mungkin.

"Rukia-san! Ayo pulang," terimakasih Inoue kau menyelamatkanku dari tatapan Jeruk itu.

"I-iya."

Segera saja ku masukkan semua barangku yang tercecer di meja. Kenapa perasaanku jadi kacau begini? Dasar Jeruk sialan!

Aku, Inoue, Rangiku, Momo, dan segerombolan siswa dari kelasku berjalan beriringan keluar dari gedung sekolah. Dan tak lupa, Tuan Muda Kurosaki yang berada di paling belakang yang tetap saja dikerubungi gadis-gadis. Kuarasa sekarang siswa dari kelas lain turut mengerubunginya, padahal belum ada duapuluh empat jam dia menghantui sekolahku tercinta ini, tapi dia sudah punya banyak penggemar. Dasar mulut playboy. Pintar merayu!

Reflek aku mencibir. "Rukia, kau aneh hari ini," kata Momo sambil menyentuh dahiku. "Mmm, tidak panas, kok," sambungnya.

"Memang!"

"Eh! Kalian mau jalan-jalan, hari ini aku bawa mobil," tawar Rangiku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kunci mobilnya di udara.

"Mau," koor Inoue dan Momo kompak.

"Aku tidak."

"Eh? Kanapa Rukia?" sepertinya mereka kecewa dengan penolakkanku.

"Aku ingin pulang dan tidur. Semalam aku kurang tidur."

"Ok! Kau mau titip sesuatu?" tawar Inoue.

"Apa ya? Hmm, aku ingin stiletto hitam yang waktu itu! Kau tahu kan, Inoue? Nanti uangnya aku ganti! Please!" sunggah aku ingin stiletto itu, tapi aku sedang malas pergi ke mall.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok! Akan ku belikan kalau masih ada," dan mereka pun pamit, kami berpisah karena mereka akn menuju halaman parkir sedang aku akan berjalan menuju gerbang depan karena pasti aku sudah dijemput. Dalam hati aku berharap stiletto itu bisa mereka dapatkan karena aku benar-benar ingin.

"Aduh, tumben kok belum dijemput ya?" gumamku saat sedang berdiri dipinggir gerbang utama. Mungkin macet, tapi aku ingin segera tidur.

Aku terlonjak kaget saat sebuah Volvo hitam berhenti di depanku dan membunyikan klakson. Apa mobil ini menjemputku? Ku rasa tidak, aku tak mengenali mobil ini, jelas bukan mobil keluargaku. Kaca mobilnya gelap aku jadi tidak tahu siapa pengemudinya.

Saat pintu bagian pengemudi yang kebetulan berseberangan dari tempatku berdiri dan memunculkan warna orange nyentrik, aku tahu siapa pemilik mobil ini. Tepat! Kurosaki Ichigo. Dia keluar dari mobilnya dengan seragam yang sudah amburadul, kemeja yang sengaja dikeluarkan kancing atas yang terbuka, blazer yang –entahlah. Jauh dari kata rapi yang jelas!

Dengan santai, lebih tepatnya cuek Ichigo –ehm, maksudku Kepala Jeruk menutup pintu Volvo-nya dan berjalan kearahku. Mungkin.

"Sok keren!" cibirku. Tapi sepertinya bertolak dengan para siswi yang ada di sekitarku yang histeris kesenangan. Mungkin Ichigo ingin mengajak salah satu dari mereka untuk kencan.

Teriakkan mereka makin menjadi saat Ichigo berjalan ke arah mereka yang bergerombol di belakangku. Dan berhenti seketika saat Ichigo menarik tanganku dan memasukkan aku seperti barang kedalam mobilnya. Aku tidak bisa mengelak, aku sama terkejutnya dengan para gadis itu. Besok pasti akan jadi gosip panas. Dan Volvo hitam ini melaju meninggalkan gerbang Karakuara High School. Membawaku yang masih shock dengan perlakuan playboy yang sepertinya tak menganggapku sebagai tunangan resminya, atau setidaknya menganggapku ada

Nyatanya dia sama sekali tidak menganggapku ada. Sedari tadi dia sibuk dengan jalan di depannya tanpa melirikku apalagi mengajakku bicara. Seumur hidup aku sangat benci diacuhkan, dianggap angin lalu, dianggap tak penting, bahkan oleh orang yang tak ku kenal sekalipun. Aku tak peduli bagaimana caranya, tapi aku akan merasa lebih dihargai jika Ichigo sedikit saja menegurku sejak kami meninggalkan sekolah tadi.

Sungguh, aku benci diacuhkan! Rasanya mataku mendadak perih. Kucoba mengalihkan pandanganku ke samping, menahan butiran air agar tak mengalir dari indera pengelihatanku. Sayangnya jendela mobilnya terbuka sehingga angin yang membawa debu justru membuat setets air lolos dari kelopak mataku.

**.**

**.**

"Argh! Dunia ini gila! Laki-laki itu juga gila!" erangku, lalu menghempaskan diriku di tempat tidur. "Apa sih yang ada di otaknya?" jeritku tertahan karena aku mendekap wajahku erat-erat dengan bantal. Meski tembok kamarku kedap suara, aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak membuat ayahku tahu bahwa laki-laki yang dipilihkannya untuk jadi tunanganku, telah membuat puteri semata wayangnya ini gila.

"Baru duapuluh empat jam aku mengenalnya dan kurang dari tiga jam aku sungguh-sungguh bicara dengannya, dia-sudah-membuatku-tidak-waras," curhatku pada boneka kelinci putih yang sedang aku peluk. Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi saat dia menculikku tadi? Kalian ingin tahu kemana dia membawaku?

"Huh! Jeruk itu benar-benar pengecut!"

Aku tidak ingin menceritakan detailnya karena aku sendiri linglung dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. Intinya Ichigo mengajakku untuk makan malam disebuah tempat yang-ehm, romantis. Di bawah naungan langit berbintang. "Hei! Dari mana dia tahu aku menyukai langit malam dimusim panas?"

Dan, astaga! Dia bilang dia mencintaiku dan sangat bahagia atas pertunangan kami. Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin aku percaya dengan playboy teri seperti dia!

Tapi aku senang sekali, karena ini pertama –catat! Pertama!- kalinya aku ditembak. Meski oleh tunanganku. Dan lagi dia tadi sepertinya bersungguh-sungguh. "Ngg…, bolehkah aku berharap, Pak Kelinci?" kuangkat boneka kelinciku tinggi-tinggi.

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini aku sedikit bersemangat karena tadi ada telepon dari Inoue yang berhasil mendapatkan stiletto incaranku. Dengan langkah ringan aku berjalan memasuki halaman sekolah. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar mengambilnya dari tangan Inoue. Hohoho, aku tak sabar!

"Wah! Sayang sekali… Jadi, Kurosaki, murid baru yang keren itu, benar-benar jadian dengan Nell-senpai?" suara dengan nada kecewa yang agak membuatku risih menyusup ke indera pendengaranku. Anak kelas 1-D rupanya, aku lupa namanya.

"Iya. Kalau lawannya Nell-senpai, rasanya mustahil," nada kecewa juga terlontar dari temannya. Kali ini suaranya sedikit pelan. Karena penasaran aku pun sedikit memperpendek jarak. "Katanya baru tadi lho, mereka jadian," sambungnya.

Ah! Tidak mungkin. Bukankah kemarin Ichigo baru saja mengatakan cintanya padaku? Atau itu cuma mimpi? Aku meraba leherku. Ada!

Aku lupa bilang, kemarin dia juga memberiku kalung dengan liontin inisial nama kami. Dan sampai saat ini kalung itu masih ada. Ah, palingh anya gosip, Ichigo kan memang suka menggoda wanita, tapi dia telah mencintaiku. Dan ku akui, mungkin aku mulai menyukainya sejak… tadi malam. Waktu yang singkat kan untuk jatuh cinta? Itulah aku!

"Itu mereka!" teriak siswi yang sejak tadi kubuntuti diam-diam.

Nafasku tercekat. Mereka benar.

Aku melihat Ichigo yang berjalan dengan Nell-senpai sambil bergandengan tangan. Wajah keduanya tampak cerah. Bahkan Ichigo pun tertawa lepas. Satu yang kusadari dia adalah playboy sejati! Kemarin bilang sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku, hari ini jadian dengan dengan gadis lain. Aku ini pasti hanya dianggap mainannya.

Pak Kelinci, aku salah menilainya. Dia tidak tulus padaku. Sayang aku tak sedang memeluk boneka kelinciku. "Hahaha…," tawa hambarku keluar begitu saja. Mati-matian ku coba menguatkan hatiku, dan mulai membujuk diriku sendiri agar tidak menangis. Bisa jadi hal bersejarah kalau sampai aku menangis di sekolah.

Tapi sayangnya angin yang bertiup cukup kencang dan membawa debu, membuat mataku yang sudah memerah dan berkaca-kaca semakin tak tahan untuk berkedip.

Berkediplah Rukia, dan kau tak akan bisa lagi menghentikan air matamu yang jatuh! Sial!

**TBC!**

**Tidak tahu mau diapain nih fic. *jedotin kepala ke dinding  
><strong>

**Boleh minta review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**GOMENASAI! Cho telat update…**

**Makasih banget buat yang mau baca dan review chap 1. Cho seneng banget baca review dari minna! *nyengir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Toilet.

Maaf saja ya, kalau aku memulai ceritaku dengan kata yang tabu. Tapi jika kalian merasa dipermainkan hingga ingin nangis, tempat sepi mana yang akan kalian tuju pertama kali? Untuk sekedar informasi, aku sering mengurung diri berjam-jam di toilet kalau sedang bimbang. Memang kebiasaan aneh, aku bahkan sempat berpikir ini kebiasaan norak. Tapi siapa yang peduli kalau sedang bimbang. Aku harus mendinginkan kepalaku.

…

…

…

Braak!

"Baiklah, Kuchiki Rukia! Tak perlu sedih dan bimbang gara-gara Jeruk berjalan itu!" teriakku setelah mendobrak pintu bilik toilet yang kupakai bersemedi tadi. Aku memang tak boleh kacau hanya karena Kepala Jeruk Aneh itu.

"Eh, kenapa toilet ini sepi sekali..?"

…

"Tidaaak! Jam berapa sekarang! Kelas sudah mulai dari tadi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : takdir pun masih belum merestui saya sebagai pemilik BLEACH *nangis~**

**PUNYA TITE KUBO!**

**WARNING! : AU, OOC, typo(s), diksi kacau, Rukia's POV, ide pasaran, gantung -mungkin-, etc, etc.**

**My Silly Engagement**

**#2**

Sial! Kenapa sekolah selalu memberi hukuman yang memalukan! Padahal aku hanya terlambat setengah jam. Untung koridornya sepi. Coba tidak! Mati malu aku! Berdiri di depan pintu kelas dengan berkalungkan papan putih dengan tulisan besar "SAYA BERJANJI TIDAK AKAN TELAMBAT LAGI." Belum lagi tadi sudah diceramahi guru selama seperempat jam dan sekarang disuruh berdiri di sini dua jam. Jangan-jangan sampai jam istirahat pertama nanti aku masih tetap berdiri di sini? NO!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah… begini lebih baik," desahku bahagia saat memasukkan kakiku kedalam baskom berisi air dingin. Tak kusangka berdiri dua jam saja dapat membuat kakiku bengkak, bagaiman kalau harus ikut upacara kenegaraan yang bisa berjam-jam? Mungkinkah kakiku akan seperti kaki gajah?

"Kuchiki, kau yakin tak perlu salep untuk kakimu?" oh, iya sekarang aku ada di ruang kesehatan bersama Isane-sensei. Dari tadi dia cuma bolak-balik menawariku salep, "Tidak usah sensei. Biasanya begini juga sudah baikkan."

"Hum, baiklah," dia keluar dari bilik ruang kesehatan yang aku tempati. Ruang kesehatan di sekolah ini terbagi jadi dua, satu untuk laki-laki satu lagi untuk perempuan. Masing-masing bagian terdiri dari dua bilik yang terpisah oleh tirai putih.

"Rukia-chan..," aku hampir melompat tinggi saat tiba-tiba Inoue muncul dari balik tirai tepat di depanku. Lebih tepatnya hanya kepalanya saja yang muncul.

"Inoue, kau mengagetkanku," dengusku lega.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu kejahilannya saja," sekarang Rangiku yang muncul sambil menyibak tirai lebar-lebar, memperlihatkan Momo yang tersenyum-senyum.

"Kau tadi kenapa terlambat, padahal tadi pagi aku lihat kau turun dari mobilmu?" tanya Rangiku sambil mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang yang sama denganku, disusul Inoue dan Momo.

"Hehee… nanti saja sepulang sekolah aku ceritakan," aku nyengir kuda ke arah mereka.

"Kenapa harus nanti?" Momo yang sejak tadi hanya senyum-senyum angkat bicara.

"Pokonya nanti saja."

"Rukia-chan, ini titipanmu kemarin. Suah payah lho, dapatnya," Inoue menyerahkan kotak kardus hitam padaku.

"Kau mendapatkannya!" teriakku girang. "Nanti uangnya kuganti," sambungku sambil mengamati stiletto baruku. "Sekalian kutraktir kalian sepulang sekolah nanti."

Mereka tak menjawab apa-apa, hanya tersenyum –atau lebih tepatnya nyengir kuda. "Rukia, mau ikut ke kantin?" tawar Momo sambil berdiri dan merapikan roknya yang agak kusut.

"Kalian duluan saja nanti aku menyusul," aku masih tetap sibuk mengamati stiletto baruku.

"Ayo kita tinggalkan dia. Rukia akan terus seperti itu kalau mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya," Rangiku berdiri sambil mengibaskan rambut blonde-nya, diikuti Inoue yang ikut berdiri, tapi tanpa mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Iya, iya," jawabku ngawur.

"Tuh kan, seperti orang lupa daratan. Kita tinggalkan saja dia," aku hanya melambaikan tanganku asal. Detik kemudian ruang kesehatan kembali sepi.

.

Tik.

.

Tik.

.

"Aku bosan," keluhku setelah sepuluh menit mereka meninggalkanku. Harusnya tadi aku ikut saja, membosankan sekali disini dan kakiku juga sudah tidak sebengkak tadi. Aku mau menyusul mereka ke kantin atau setidaknya kembali ke kelas. Tapi, aku tidak suka jalan sendirian di koridor sekitar ruang kesehatan yang sepi.

"Hai, nona manis, kau kesepian?" hiiy, suara ini! Kubur aku hidup-hidup! Dengan leher yang terlanjur kaku, aku terpaksa membalik seluruh badanku perlahan hanya untuk mendapati si-penghancur-hidupku berdiri bersandar pada tiang penyangga tirai di ujung kiri.

"Mau apa kau!" kupincingkan mataku. Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang rambutnya hari ini bersinar lebih terang hingga mataku sakit?

"Jangan galak-galak pada tunanganmu sendiri," Ichigo berjalan santai ke arahku dan membisikkan sesuatu yang tak dapat dicerna otakku karena dia lantas meniup talingaku! Membuatku merasakan sensasi menggelitik yang asing.

"Menyingkir dariku, Kepala Aneh!" sudahlah, aku malas bertemu dengan orang ini. Segera saja aku ke luar dari ruang kesehatan dengan langkah menghentak-hentak yang gaduh. Meninggalkan si playboy tengik dan Isane-sensei yang masih sempat menawari ku salep padahal kakiku sudah menginjak-injak lantai dengan berang.

Lebih baik aku bertemu hantu di koridor dari pada harus bersama Kepala Aneh itu di ruang kesehatan. Hanya berdua pula!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Brak!

"Kalian tunangan?" ngiiiiingg, telingaku berdenging plus kaget melihat mata Rangiku, Inoue, dan Hinamori yang melotot seperti mau keluar dari tempatnya, dan plus rasa malu karena punya teman-teman yang tak tahu malu!

Kami berempat sekarang berada di café yang biasa kami datangi, Queen Café. Dan sekarang mereka berteriak di tengah suasana café yang ramai, kalau saja aku yang berada diposisi mereka, aku tak akan malu. Tapi lihatlah, aku berada dalam posisi seolah-olah aku ini perawat dari rumah sakit yang sedang mengajak pasiennya jalan-jalan, pasien jiwa, lebih tepatnya.

"Kapan?" Rangiku.

"Di mana?" Inoue.

"Kenapa kami tidak diundang?" Momo.

Aku menarik nafas dalam untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka, aku sudah yakin mereka akan jadi liar seperti ini kalau aku cerita masalah tunanganku. "Baiklah, aku tunangan dengan Jeruk itu tiga hari lalu –kalau tak salah, aku tunangan di ballroom Red Castel Hotel. Aku tidak mengundang kalian karena : Satu, aku bahkan baru diberi tahu akan tunangan pada pagi harinya. Kedua, aku terlalu bingung dengan segalanya yang terasa mendadak. Tiga, aku-tidak-mau-tunangan!" jelasku dalam satu tarikkan nafas.

"Hooo…" hah? Cuma itu jawaban mereka setelah penjelasanku yang panjangnya melebihi kereta Shinkansen? Cuma itu?

"Argh! Sudah ah, aku mau pulang!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Asataga! Harusnya tadi aku ambil saja salep dari Isane-sensei. Lihat kakiku sekerang jadi perih," aku mengusap-usap kakiku yang agak merah. Sebenarnya ku ingin mencari salep di kotak obat di ruang keluarga, tapi sekarang sudah terlalu malam dan aku sudah malas jalan-jalan di dalam rumah. Dan lagi sekarang sedang hujan. Hujan dimalam musim panas paling enak untuk tidur.

"Malam, pak kelinci," rasanya malam ini aku akan tidur nyenyak.

Cklek!

Atau tidak sama sekali. Bunyi apa tadi? Hantukah? Ah, tidak mungkin. Sepertinya suara pintu beranda. Aduh, kok tiba-tiba dingin ya, bulu kudukku sampai meremang. Jangan-jangan hantu sungguhan. Siapa saja tolong aku! Dan aku semakin mengubur tubuhku dalam selimut dalam-dalam.

Tak lama kemudian kurasakan selimutku ditarik oleh sesuatu, dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya tak lain adalah… "Gyaaaa! Hantu! Tolong, siapa saja tolong! Ayah, ibu di mana kalian? Nenek, kakek, paman, bibi, kakak, adi-mmp!"

"Berisik, bodoh! Sekalian saja kau urutkan silsilah keluargamu!" gyaaa tangan hantu ini dingin sekali. Gawat, apa dia mau membawaku ke dunianya. Tidak mau! Kabur!

Klik.

Eh! Hantunya menyalakan lampu, bukannya hantu suka gelap? "Mau kemana kau, pendek?" eh, suaranya. Jangan-jangan…

"Kau?" desisku dengan nada campur aduk. Kaget, lega, senang, marah, sebal dan lain-lain. "Mau apa kau di sini, Kurosaki?"

"Jangan galak-galak. Bagaimanapun aku ini tunanganmu," dia mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidurku, sedang aku ada di tepi satunya lagi dengn posisi siap kabur kapan pun juga. "Hargai sedikit usahaku untuk naik ke berandamu malam-malam begini, susah tau."

"Siapa suruh," dasar kurang kerjaan. "Heh? Ini kan lantai dua, kau memanjat ke sini?" dia mengangguk. "Di tengah malam?" dia mengangguk lagi. "Saat hujan begini?" mengangguk lagi.

"Kenapa? Kau khawatir, nona?" dia nyengir jelek. Tapi, tidak jelek juga sih. Tidak, tidak, tidak, aku ini mikir apa sih!

"Kutanya sekali lagi, mau apa kau di sini, Kurosaki?"

"Wah, wah, kalau ketus begitu seumur hidup kau tak akan punya pacar. Oh, kau tak perlu pacar sebab kau sudah punya tunangan."

"Kutanya, mau apa kau ke sini?" grrrr, dasar tuli!

"Ok, ok. Aku ke sini hanya ingin mengunjungi tunanganku. Kau puas?"

"Tidak sama sekali," rasanya gigiku sudah bergemeletuk keras, kesal. "Kalau kau punya waktu untuk mengurusi hal tak berguna seperti itu lebih baik kau pergi dari sini, tuan Kurosaki!"

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" sial! Dia malah rebahan di tempat tidurku.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri," aku melompat dan berdiri sambil melotot padanya. "Dan berhenti menghancurkan hidupku, Kurosaki!" aku bahkan baru sadar kami hanya berdua di kamarku.

"Wah, kelihatannya kau ingin sekali segera menikah denganku."

"Apa?"

"Buktinya, dari tadi kau terus memanggil nama margaku, bukan namaku. Bukankah itu artinya kau ingin segera jadi bagian dari keluarga Kurosaki, hmm?"

"Apa? Dari mana kau dapat konsep bodoh itu, tuan muda Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Entahlah. Dan sekarang kau malah memanggil namaku lengkap. Apa kau sangat nencintaiku?" tolong ambilkan pisau, biar ku mutilasi dia sekarang!

"Baiklah, sekarang aku harus memanggilmu apa agar terbebas dari konsep bodoh itu?" tenang Rukia, sabar…

"Ichigo. Jangan panggil Kurosaki."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin suatu hari nanti kau melepas marga Kuchiki dan menggantinya dengan Kurosaki."

"Jangan harap!" cibirku. Kuhempaskan tubuh di tepi tempat tidur membelakangi Ichigo yang masih berbaring di tepi yang lainnya.

"Lalu kau ingin memanggilku apa?" Ichigo menyeringai.

"Kepala Jeruk Aneh!" kataku bangga dan memutar sebagian tubuhku menghadap dia.

Ichigo mengernyit aneh, "Sialan kau," umpatnya sambil bangun dan duduk ditepi yang masih berseberangan denganku. "Huh, baiklah, kuanggap itu panggilan sayang darimu. Bagaimana?" nyengir lagi dia.

"Enak saja! Itu nama ejekan, bukan kata sayang. Kau benar-be—Hei, apa-ap-mpp!" sialan! Aku belum selesai protes dia dengan seenak jidat menarik tubuhku berbaring disampingnya dan membekap mulutku. Sialan! Sialan! Sialaaaann!

"Sstt.. tak baik perempuan teriak malam-malam. Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar?" memang itu yang kuharapkan.

"Jangan harap kalau ada yang dengar mereka akan mengusirku, karena sekarang aku berstatus sebagai tuanganmu," dia melepas tangnnya dari bibirku dan memandangku seolah dia ayah yang sedang memperingatkan puteri kecilnya bahwa di tengah malam banyak hantu berkaliaran. Yang benar saja, dia kan juga hantu. Setan. Iblis pengacau.

Aku sengaja tak membalasnya, entahlah, rasanya seolah aku tenggelam dalam sinar matanya yang terang. "Baiklah sekarang cepat tidur, calon nyonya Kurosaki," perasaanku saja atau tangannya memang sedang mengusap kepalaku?

"Aku tidak mau tidur dengan laki-laki playboy disampingku," suaraku terdengar mencicit.

"Oh, lihat. Sepertinya ada yang cemburu di sini."

"Siapa yang cemburu," aku membuang muka. Yang benar saja untuk apa aku cemburu.

"Akuilah nona manis, kau memang cemburu."

"Salahmu yang dekat-dekat gadis lain!" ups! Mati aku!

"Nah kau mengakuinya kan. Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku, nona," dia nyengir lagi.

"Aaa… bukan… itu, mmm, lidahku keseleo!" kutarik selimut hingga seluruh tubuhku tenggelam.

"Alasanmu tidak logis," Ichigo menyibak selimutku. Sial, aku sangat malu, mukaku pasti sudah merah. "Tak perlu malu, sayang."

"Jangan menggodaku, aku benci padamu!" teriakku tertahan karena aku sudah menutup wajah merahku dengan bantal.

"Wah, cemburumu parah juga," aku tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya dan aku tidak mau tahu. Aku sangat malu. "Bagaimana kalau besok kita umumkan saja pertunangan kita."

"Terserah," erangku dari balik bantal. Hidupku sudah hancur, kenapa tak remukkan hingga berkeping-keping saja sekalian!

"Rukia."

"Apa?"

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku serius."

"Hah! Paling itu kata yang sering kau pakai untuk menggoda para gadis," kulepaskan bantalku karena aku mulai sesak nafas.

"Tidak. Kau beda."

"Kau pikir aku perca-," lidahku kelu wajahnya tepat didepanku, memandangku dengan- lembut, kurasa.

"Aku mencintaimu. Ku mohon percayalah," hei kenapa pandangan matanya seolah terluka? Siapa pun tahu hidupku kacau karena dia. Oh, ya kecuali dia, Ichigo tidak tahu tragedi hidupku yang hancur.

"Akan ku coba."

Cup!

Dia menecup keningku pelan.

"Tidurlah. Aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam," matanya masih memandangku dengan errr- lembut dan sorot bahagia. Mungkin.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Mataku terpejam.

Dia benar, aku sangat lelah. Aku ingin tidur dan rasanya tak ingin bangun, jika aku akan terus merasakan kehangatan dari Ichigo yang memelukku. Aku menyukai kehangatan ini. Biarlah malam ini begini, aku ingin merasakan kedamaian yang sempat hilang selama beberapa waktu. Dan aku sangat yakin Ichigo tak akan melakukan hal aneh padaku. Mau taruahan?

Tak tahu kenapa, aku begitu mempercayainya.

Biarlah apa yang akan terjadi besok. Aku ingin menikamati keajaiban malam ini. Dan aku tak akan terkejut meski besok ketika aku terbangun semua hanya mimpi. Mimpi manis yang akan ku ingat sampai kapan pun. Bahkan meski kenyataannya Ichigo memang tak mencintaiku, setidaknya tadi aku sudah mendengar pernyataan cintanya, walau hanya dalam mimpi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ichigo," kurasakan pelukan Ichigo sedikit menguat.

"Terimakasih," bisiknya. Tuhan, kenyataankah ini?

Dan aku terbuai dalam nyanyian dunia mimpi.

**Fin.**

**Hueheheheheheee *nyengir. Bales review dulu deh…**

**Nana-chan Kuchisaki :** arigataou udah mampir n review… Ichigo sukama Rukia ga' ya?*dirajam. Yah katanya sih suka, cinta mati malah. #nglirik ke Ichi.

Ichigo : apa!

Author :*sewot

**ORyZa sAkUrA De icHiRUki :** hi, juga…

Waah… ORyza-san suka?#ga' percaya. Ichi emang jahat dari sononys.*death glare from Ichigo.

Waduh! Gomen ga' bisa bikin Ichi cdmburu di chap ini atao chap depan.#yaelah, orang udah tamat. Nanti kalo saya luang, bakalan coba bikin sekuelnya deh. Arigatou udah mampirrr…

**Kuchiki Ojou-sama : **yoroshiku! Trims jempolnya!

Wah julukan yang kamu berikan buat Ichi ma Ruki keren, unik pula. Di chap ini merekaudah tau kok. Tapi baru 3 orangyang tau, laennya belom.*ga' sempet…

Iya cuma 2 chap, mungkin ntar adasekuelnya. thanks reviewnya…

**Miko Kazuma : **wah, arigatou reviewnya..

, 2shot. Ichigo memang kejam, kok. Kezaaaammmm! *2nd death glare from Ichigo.

Gomen, ga' bisa update kilat…

**Mitsuki ota : **playboy.*angguk-angguk. Thanks reviewnya…

**CloudyStrife Hiru15** : kebetulan donk, sifat Rukia sama ma Hiru-san. Rukia bisa belajar sama Hiru-san#maksudnya? Ichi itu terlalu parah gilanya.#dibawain kapak

Gomen ga' bisa update pake kilat. Thanks reviewnya…

**ageha-davis :** iya, ichigo sungguh terlalu.*Bang Roma mode.

Alasan ke-playboy-an(?) Ichi belum jelas. Ichi kan memang kurang jelas.#dibankai.

Trims reviewnya..

**curio cherry : **makasih… saya juga keinget 7ekor itu pas ngetik nih fic. Ichigo nyebelin? Udah biasa, harap maklum. Thanks reviewnya…

**nenk rukiakate :**salam kenal… ceritanya emang ringan sama kayak berat badan author-plak-. Iya Ruki-nee, yang sabar.. Ya wis! Arigato, reviewnya…

**kuchiki lover** : iya, iya, iya… udah update kok. Arigato, reviewnya…

**d3rin : **baka Ichi! Ntar pas sekuel Ichi bakal dibuat cemburu. Trims reviewnya…

**huwaaaa…! Sekali lagi gomen… telat update dengan alasa ga jelas pula. Untuk sekuelnya, mungkin bakal lama up-nya soalnya cho udah kelas 3. Itu pun tergantung reader mau dibikin sekuel nih fic.**

**Akhirnya… boleh minta review lagi?**


End file.
